


I love you, Buck

by yoklmn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoklmn/pseuds/yoklmn
Summary: This is my work based on the story I like very much - "Holding Your Words In My Hand"





	I love you, Buck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holding Your Words In My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325751) by [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/pseuds/Diamond_Raven). 



With his fingers against Steve's moving lips Bucky can almost hear him.

Steve's voice is the only thing that can penetrate this silence...


End file.
